XoXo
by Horus.Potter
Summary: When Harry decides to plan a Muggle vacation for his family he expects to spend a carefree summer in New York City. Nate, Blair, and Chuck are enjoying a rare summer in the city when they meet three English youths.  But what happens when danger arrives?
1. A Muggle Vacation

AN: Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Gossip Girl, or any hereinafter mentioned hotels, locations, people, things, etc etc.

I got the idea to blend Gossip Girl and Harry Potter while catching up on Gossip Girl one evening. I'm only on season 2 so please no spoilers! As such I will not be giving spoilers either – as this is an alternate universe where Harry Potter characters crossover and an original story line I can pretty much assure there won't be spoilers – however, because I am up to season 2 there may be ideas in my head that are semi-canon in the show and therefore I give you fair warning; but there is only hints a cannon plot from Gossip Girl that I weave into my story here, but the plot I liter in was formed in season 1 so as long as you've seen that much it's nothing major.

Thank you in advance for your readership and comments. Less than three - Horus

**Chapter 1: A Muggle Vacation**

_Summertime is approaching the students of Hogwarts. Spotted: James Potter saying a scandalous goodbye to this week's newest fling; if daddy only knew what his precious first born was really like._

()()

Harry waited at the train station for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. As soon as the Express arrived it would officially be summertime and Harry had a surprise for his children. His two youngest bounded off the train, Al officially a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey kids."

"Dad."

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"We're going on holiday!"

"A proper holiday?" Al asked. "Where we actually get to go someplace that isn't the Burrow or London?"

"Yes, a proper holiday. Kids, we're going Muggle clothes shopping, because we are going to America!"

"America?"

"Clothes shopping!"

"Yes! Your mother and James are getting the car and luggage. Let's go!"

You would be surprised how much effort it takes to pack up three teenagers, two adults, two cats and an owl – the owl brought purely so the family could keep up with the goings on of work and their extended family. And let's not get into the queue at customs. But eventually, through the almost 9 hour flight, the arguing and sleeping the plane touched down in JFK and summer began.

()()

"This hotel is amazing!" Lily exclaimed as they rode the elevator to the top.

"This is our Muggle summer so be sure to blend in!" Harry said.

"Duh." Al rolled his eyes.

"Of course that won't be hard with the screech owl in our suite." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Honestly dad. You act like we've never taken Muggle Studies." James added.

"That's because you _didn't_ take Muggle Studies." Ginny said, "Now since dad is the only Muggle raised of us, listen to everything he says."

"Okay."

The elevator dinged open to the luxurious 25th floor.

"We have the penthouse. Don't lose your keys."

If the floor to ceiling windows weren't enough to win over this group of travelers the rooftop terrace might have. The light colors opened the rooms up. Every piece of furniture in the suite made a statement of high class and function. The bedrooms were decorated in a soft wood, with the most luscious blue carpets and most comfortable beds.

"Our house seems pitiful doesn't it?" Al said.

"Hey mum and dad's house is lovely. Better than my flat." James said with a sigh.

"You could get a better place with your inheritance." Harry rolled his eyes.

"There's a piano! I won't get rusty after all." Lily said, running for the black grand.

"I could. But then I'd have to get a job." James huffed.

"Top N.E.W.T.'s and he doesn't feel like getting a job." Ginny muttered.

"He doesn't really need one with the inheritance. Though I was hoping he would want to be an Auror." Harry admitted.

"I'll get a job eventually. Right now I just like having fun." James said, inspecting every inch of the suite.

"You know dad, you could always cut him off. No more inheritance for James." Al smirked; to which James threw a throw pillow at his head.

"Dad this suite is amazing." Lily said, playing a tune her Aunt Hermione had taught her.

"It ought to be; the price of it." Ginny said as she began organizing the luggage.

"Oh Ginevra." Harry smirked.

Ginny gave him a silencing look, "Don't call me Ginevra!"

Harry laughed as Ginny threatened to hex him.

"Hey! Muggle summer. No wands." Harry laughed.

"Oh god. They're in lovey-dovey mode." James flopped onto the couch.

"I'm starving." Al said, joining his brother.

"I want to go exploring!" Lily said as she stopped playing and looked out the window at the tiny dots below.

"We can explore first thing tomorrow. We'll have some dinner, sleep early and tomorrow summer waits. Oh and before I forget, I got us all mobiles in case we get lost."

"Mobiles?" Lily looked at the device her father was handing out to each.

"Yes. They're mobile telephones. I've programmed everyone's numbers into everyone else's phones. It's quite simple, when you want to call someone just find their number and hit 'call'. If we'll all be exploring alone I want to make sure we can stay in contact. And since it's our Muggle summer we should do as the Muggles do."

"Well hopefully we won't need this mobular phone." Al said.

"Mobile." Harry corrected.

"I think they're neat." Lily said, playing with hers.

"Thank you Lily. Alright, who's hungry?"

()()

Lily walked through the warm summer streets, taking in every sight, from the people to the majestic buildings, to the homeless man begging for change. Lily spun around so much she was dizzy from all the stimuli.

She turned around again and ran into someone. She felt the cold liquid on her arm and a small scream of surprise escaped her.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

She realized she had run into a very attractive man whose iced coffee was now dripping down both of them.

"I should have stayed in bed." He said his voice soft but strained.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated, "Please, can I buy you another one. I feel awful."

"It's fine." The boy looked at her for the first time and seemed to be transfixed. "Your accent… it's nice. Where are you from?"

"Oh, thank you. England. Near Ottery St. Catchpole. Well we have a house in London but we only use that a few times a year. I'm sorry, I'm rambling and you still haven't a new drink."

"I like London. It's nice there." The boy said.

"You've been?"

"A few times."

"This is my first time in America." Lily said sheepishly.

"How long are you in town?"

"The whole summer."

"I'm Nate by the way. Nate Archibald."

"Lily." She shook his extended hand.

"Tell you what Lily; I'll take you up on that coffee. I've got to meet a friend now but why don't we meet here-ish tomorrow? At eleven?"

"Sure. Yea." Lily was trying not to smile like a fool but she was fairly sure she was failing.

"Awesome. Bye Lily."

"Bye Nate."

()()

Meanwhile, uptown, James Potter was enjoying the sites in his own way.

"Look at all these girls Al! Just waiting for me to ask them out!"

"I don't think they notice you brother."

James gave Al a sideways glance. "I could have any of them."

"Probably." Al admitted.

"In fact Al, excuse me a moment." James got off the bench and headed for a petit girl with shiny brown hair.

"Hello miss, do you have the time?" James asked, using his winning smile.

"You're wearing a watch." She said with a look that said his routine was not working on her.

"It's broken."

The girl looked at haughtily at the display screen on her cell phone, "Twelve thirty." She said.

"Thank you. Shall we enjoy each other's company for lunch?"

The girl looked at him as though he couldn't possibly be serious.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"James. And yours? Or should I just call you beautiful?"

"Blair Waldorf." She said this as though her name held significance somehow.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it.

Blair seemed to be suddenly interested in this very cute British boy.

"I'm sorry I've been irritated. Lunch would be nice."

"Excellent. I'm not from here; where's the best place to go?"

Al watched as his brother went off on a date. Looks like he'd be exploring alone.

"Excuse me?"

"Al looked up to see a tall, broad shouldered teen who looked like he'd easily fit in at a cricket game.

"Yes?"

"You were with that guy." He indicated James. "Who is he?"

"He's my brother James. Why does it matter?" Al asked, standing up from the lip of the fountain so they could match in height – the New York boy was still slightly taller.

"Forgive me. I'm Chuck Bass." He extended his hand.

"Al." they shook, "So do you know that girl or something?"

"Or something." Chuck said staring after them.

"He goes through girls pretty fast." Al said.

"Does he?" Chuck seemed to find this information fascinating.

"Yea. Anyway, I should go."

"Al, think I could meet your brother sometime?"

"Meet my brother?"

"Blair and I… well, let's just say we know each other. He shouldn't play with fire if he doesn't want to get burned."

"You'll have to do better than cryptic threats if you're to deter James."

Chuck smirked, "Walk with me Al. We have things to discuss."

()()

"So much for a family vacation huh?" Harry said as he and Ginny walked around the park.

"Well, this is nice too." She said, leaning into her husband.

"We've been here not even a full day and look at James." Ginny said, pointing to Blair and James who were entering a restaurant.

"Oh let them have fun."

"Sometimes I worry James has too much fun." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"He's just enjoying life. Like you used to." He kissed her quickly. "Come on. Let's enjoy this brief freedom from responsibility."

_You know summer can't be that easy for this group. Does something dangerous lie in store for the Potters and New York's elite? Or will it really be a fun summer of nonsense and sun? XoXo_

()()


	2. New Yorks Elite

Chapter 2:

_With new blood comes new drama. The Potter's aren't clued in to high class Muggle society. Will their fortune of Galleons give them enough know-how to run with New York's it crowd? Or will they fall to the dogs by dinner? _

Lily hoped she wasn't too early. How early did one show up to have lunch with a near stranger?

"Lily!"

"Nate. Hi."

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not at all."

"There's a great coffee shop downtown if you feel like walking."

"Sure!"

Lily followed Nate obediently and they discussed where she was staying and the joys of the city life. They entered the café and Lily knew immediately this would be her favorite spot in New York. It was every definition of Muggle's use of the word 'trendy'. She loved everything from the modern black tables to the baristas behind the bar.

"Nate Archibald. What brings you to this side of the neighborhood?" the gorgeous black barista asked.

"The best coffee in New York." Nate smiled.

"Lily, this is my friend Vanessa. Vanessa this is Lily."

"Hello Vanessa. It's lovely to meet you."

"You as well." Vanessa smiled prettily, "What can I get you two?"

"I usually just drink tea. What kind of drink do you recommend?"

"You should definitely try the iced café mocha. It's probably the most delicious treat." Vanessa said.

"That sounds delightful." Lily returned Vanessa's warm smile and looked to Nate. "I owe you whatever it was you were drinking yesterday."

"Just an iced coffee."

"Coming right up."

Nate put the money on the counter.

"Oh Nate. It's my treat. I owe you."

"I never let a lady pay." He said kindly.

"You're too kind."

Their drinks were ready and they found a table vacant by the window where they chatted idly. One topic flew into the next until it was nearly four in the afternoon.

"I don't mean to be rude. I'm sorry; I've said I'd meet my brothers. We're meant to go on a boat."

"Ah, true tourist experience huh?"

Lily laughed slightly, "I guess so."

"Normally I just head into the Hamptons for the summer. But if city is going to be this lovely I might stick around."

Lily could feel herself blushing; but then he wasn't directly complimenting her… was he?

"What are the Hamptons?" she asked.

"I thought for sure everyone knew about Long Island." Nate said, a little teasingly.

"I'm not from here." Lily flirted.

"Good thing too. You're far more interesting."

Lily blushed properly now. "Are you free Saturday? I'd like to take you out and give you a tour of New York; the native way."

"I can be free." Lily said, hoping she didn't sound as eager as she was.

"Good. Can I get your number?"

"Number?" she recalled the day they arrive in New York when her dad gave them mobiles. "Oh! My mobile of course. Only I don't know it. It's new." She smiled sheepishly as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Nate.

He spent a few minutes fiddling when his own phone rang. He smiled and gave her back her phone. "Now you've got my number, and I've got yours."

Lily looked at the phone skeptically before putting it back in her pocket. "Great."

"So I'll call you."

"Okay." They stood up together.

Lily walked up to the counter, "Vanessa?"

"Yea?"

"It was lovely to meet you." Lily said.

"Oh. Yea you too."

"Bye!"

A loud ringing noise filled the air.

"Is that your phone?" Nate asked.

"Oh!" Lily reached into her pocket, the display screen of the phone was flashing. "Slide to answer?" She said.

She slid the bar on the screen and the phone engaged. "Hello?"

"Hi Lil. Where are you?"

"Nearly there James."

"Where's nearly?"

"I don't know James. I'm downtown somewhere. I'll be there soon."

"Alright."

Lily put the phone back in her pocket. "Sorry about that. My brothers are impatient."

"I kind of wish I had siblings."

"You can have mine. And my cousins."

Nate laughed a bit.

"Where are you meeting them?"

"Back at the hotel. Which I think is…" Lily looked around completely misdirected.

"I'll walk you. The Palace right? Come on." He extended his hand to her, which she took with a blush.

_Spotted: Nate kindling a summer romance? Is that the coffee burning or the jealousy in Vanessa's eyes? XoXo_

"There they are." Lily said as her and Nate approached the hotel; "Well, I don't know that third boy."

"Chuck?" Nate questioned.

"You know him?"

"Yea. He's my friend."

"Hey," Lily said as they reached the trio of boys. "This is Nate. Nate this is James and Al."

"Nice to meet you."

"Lily correct? Your brothers informed me." Chuck took her right hand and kissed it. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Lovely to meet you."

"You as well. Are you joining us for our boat ride around the city?"

"Yes. Your brothers have been kind enough to invite me."

"Oh, I didn't realize we were bringing guests. Do you want to join us Nate? You don't have to!" she rushed to say so that he wouldn't feel pressured.

"Sure. Sounds appropriately touristy." He joked.

"We're just waiting for –"

"Sorry I'm late."

"Blair?" Nate and Chuck asked in unison.

"Seems you know each other." James said. "Lily, Al, this is Blair Waldorf."

"Hello. You know we could just take a helicopter ride."

"What's a helicopter?" Al asked but James nudged him. Apparently all Muggles knew what a helicopter was.

"It's like the plane we flew here in." James said pointedly in a hushed voice.

"Oh."

Nate, Chuck and Blair gave Al a questioning look.

"Shall we go?" Lily said as means of breaking the silence.

"Yea."

"What are you still doing in town Blair?" Nate asked. "I thought for sure you'd be out in East Hampton by now."

"A better offer came along." She said coyly.

James smirked as Blair slipped her arm through his.

_Spotted: A furious Chuck Bass, but just what is bad boy plotting? Careful Chuck, you might be the one to get burned. XoXo_


	3. Missing

**Chapter 3: Missing**

"Okay kids!" Harry exclaimed as they enjoyed brunch on the terrace. "Today we spend the day together. It's a family vacation after all."

"I have a date today!" Lily said quickly.

"I'm supposed to play Squash with Chuck." James said through a bite of toast. "You don't happen to know what Squash is by the way."

"Kids, we've had no family time."

"This right here is family time." Al said encouragingly.

Harry sighed, "Monday. We are all going to do something Muggle together on Monday."

"Okay." The kids chorused.

Harry nodded; that settled that.

"I got to run, meeting Nate." Lily said, hugging her mom and dad.

"Wait, I want this Nate's number."

Lily handed her mobile to Harry so he could take down Nate's number.

"Have fun Lil."

"I will. Love you."

"What time is Squash?" Harry asked.

"One. I should probably leave soon. Seriously though, what is Squash?"

"Isn't Squash an English sport? I can't believe you've never played." Chuck said as he went over the rules.

"My boarding school only had one sport."

"What sport?"

James knew a fair amount of Muggle sports. His parents' friend Dean was crazy for one in particular; and had even taken them all to a game once.

"Football. Er, soccer I guess." He said. "Go West Ham."

Chuck laughed slightly, "Well I'll go easy on you since it's your first game."

"Thanks Chuck."

"So, you went on a date with Blair?"

"Yea. She's fun. Spunky."

"I should warn you about her. She's got a history of leaving broken hearts in her wake."

James scoffed. "I'm only here for the summer. We both want the same thing – a summer fling."

Chuck was quite sure James was a little too much like himself.

After the squash game – in which James lost miserably – the pair decided to go for a drink together. Chucks phone rang as they were leaving the gym.

"Nate, too what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey are you still with James?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Why?"

"Has he heard from Lily? We were out by the docks then she was just gone. I mean if she abandoned our date fine. I just want to make sure she's okay."

Chuck spoke to James. "Call Lily."

James took out his phone and did as requested. "She's not answering."

Chuck relayed the information. "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Did your sister like Nate?" he asked.

"Seemed to."

"Seems he's misplaced her. Feel like walking to the docks?"

"Misplaced her? She's missing? I should call my dad. He can find her in about two seconds. He's the best Auror in the whole department."

"Auror?"

James realized his slip up. "Yea, umm, it's like the Elite Police."

"Like the F.B.I?"

"Yea. Like that."

"Well let's just see what the deal is before we go calling in the big guns. Nate said he's at the docks. Let's go."

James dialed Al as they stared walking. "Hey, you seen Lil?"

"Not since this morning."

"'kay. Umm, call me if you see her."

"James, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll contact you in a bit."

James hung up before Al could say anything else and he turned to Chuck, "Al hasn't heard from her either."

They reached the docks a few minutes later to find a pacing Nate.

"I don't know what happened. I went to get us waters and when I came back she was just gone. I thought she must have been bored and left but I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. We were having a good time I thought."

Nate's cell phone began ringing interrupting his rambling. "Hello?"

"Nate Archibald?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I've taken your girlfriend. Consider her collateral."

"Collateral? For what?"

"The Captain made a lot of enemies Nate. The Archibald name owes us 2.7 million dollars."

"I can't just get you that." Nate argued.

The voice on the other end of the line scoffed. "You have one hour."

Nate gripped the phone in frustration as the line went dead.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Someone's kidnapped her." Nate said. "And they want 2.7 million dollars in an hour."

"Done." James said.

Chuck and Nate looked at him with identical skeptical expressions.

"My dad." James said quickly.

"You can't call the F.B.I." Chuck said.

"No. No F.B.I." Nate agreed.

"It's not F.B.I. It'll be fine." James's phone was already connecting.

"Dad. Can you come meet me at the docks? Lily's been abducted for ransom."

James hung up, "He's nearby so he'll be here any second."

Suddenly Harry was beside them. "What's happened?"

"Dad, this is Nate and Chuck; guys, this is my dad Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. Where's Lily?" Harry demanded.

"Someone called my phone and said they abducted her and want 2.7 million dollars in an hour. Well about fifty minutes now."

"Done. Nate, Chuck, lovely to meet you – you really need to go now."

"What? I can't just leave. It's my fault she was taken."

"And she'll call you when she's found. Promise. Off you go." Harry insisted.

"IT's okay. She'll be okay." James assured them.

Nate and Chuck stood stunned before moving reluctantly away, baffled.

"Simple locator spell should do the trick." Harry said, he took out his wand, James waited anxiously.

"It's not working." Harry said after a moment.

"I'll try." James tried too. "Maybe Al or mum could try?"

"There's something blocking it. Those aren't Muggle kidnappers."

"You mean to say she's been kidnapped by wizards?"

_Things are getting dangerous downtown. Will Harry be able to find his daughter? And just watch of Nate and Chuck? They wouldn't really give up that easily would they? xoxo_

AN: That's all I got for now!


	4. Worlds Collide

**Chapter 4: Worlds Collide**

_"You mean to say she's been kidnapped by wizards?" _

"Seems that way. We best find your mum and Al."

"What is with the sticks?" Nate asked.

"How long have you been there?" Harry asked, lowering his wand from view.

"We couldn't just leave when a lady is in danger." Chuck replied.

"How are some sticks going to find Lily?" Nate asked.

"Never mind." Harry said.

"Let us help."

Harry knew from experience that having to do everything alone sucked, but having too many people could lead to more stress.

"Fine. But do as I say or you're going home."

Nate and Chuck nodded.

"Chuck hold onto James tightly. Do not let go. Nate, take my arm. Do. Not. Let. Go."

"Apparation with Muggles? Dad we'll be breaking about 200 laws." James said in a hushed voice.

"Too late. No time." And he disapparated.

"Where did they go? What just – "

"Just don't panic and hang on. I've never done sidelong apparation before."

"Wha-"

James disapparated, cutting off Chucks words.

In the hotel Harry was already giving Ginny and Al a summary of what happened. Meanwhile Nate was panicking by the window.

"In front of Muggles Harry?" Ginny scolded.

"No time Gin. Only have an hour. We'll obliviate them later."

Nate's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he asked; surprised his voice was reasonably calm.

"Tick tock Archibald."

"We've got the money. Where are you?"

"Oh really? Leave it on the docks in twenty."

"Wait!"

Nate looked at the assembled rescue squad. "They said to leave the money on the docks in twenty minutes."

"We'll have to trick them. We'll transfigure some leaves into Muggle money and escape with Lily before they notice."

"Okay."

"Shouldn't we get the Muggle police to apprehend them?" James asked.

"But if they're wizards…" Harry began.

"But they threatened Nate, and he's a Muggle…"

"Chuck, can you get the police to be there discretely?"

"Done."

"Good. Nate, Chuck, you take care of the police. We'll take care of the money. Come on."

The Potters ran to the park – afraid of apparating in such a public place; they had already broken so many rules.

"Okay, we just need it to look passable until the police take down the criminals and we can get away. But these guys might be wizards so we have to be careful."

The Potters transfigured some leaves into money and put them in an old briefcase.

"Okay, that'll have to do."

They ran to the docks, Nate and Chuck were already there.

"Here's the money." Harry said as he handed the case to Nate.

"How did you - ?"

"Never mind."

The phone rang.

"I said no cops."

"There are no cops." Nate said quickly.

"No, but there is Potter and that's worse."

"He knows you." Nate mouthed.

Harry snatched the phone from Nate. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You know we didn't intend to kidnap your daughter Potter; but now that we have her we're kind of glad."

"Where's my daughter?"

"Screaming below deck."

"Where are you! ? Come fight me you coward!"

"Temper Mr. Potter. Do you have the money?"

"Yes. And what do you want with Muggle money? Give me Lily."

"No. I think I'll keep her."

A shot of green light resonated about the docks. "Duck!" Harry yelled.

Harry saw the caster on a yacht. He aimed a curse – hit. "That yacht!" He screamed and the Potters began throwing spells at the yacht while Chuck signaled his contacts who burst into the fray.

"Great, more Muggles!" Harry growled.

"I told you not to bring them."

"Not now! I'm running for the boat! Cover me!"

"Dad no!"

But Harry was off, dodging curses and bullets finally jumping on the boat. He ducked into the cabin and found it empty. "Not so fast."

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, stunning another as he made his way below deck.

"Lily!"

He saw his daughter tied with duct tape to the chair. He ran to her but she was shaking her head wildly. He pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Dad no! It's a trap! He has a disillusionment charm on!"

Harry whipped around sending a silent stupefy jinx to the dead air. "There's no one there Lil. Come on let's get you out of here."

Suddenly Harry was unconscious on the floor, but Lily was able to grab his wand. "Dad! Dad!"

"Lily!" She pointed the wand at the new comer but realized it was Nate.

"Oh my gosh Nate! You have to go what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you." He said before dropping to the ground.

Another silent stunning spell had been cast from an invisible source, but this time Lily saw the origin of the spell.

"Stupefy!" she didn't care that she was underage and risked expulsion; she had to help.

She pointed the wand at Harry, "Rennervate."

Harry sat up groggily but panicked. "Lily! What happened?"

"He cursed you dad. I had to use your wand. He took mine. I don't know where it is. We have to go."

Lily handed Harry back his wand. "Accio wand." He said and two wands shot at him from the corner of the dim room.

Lily took her wand. "Thanks."

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted and the stag appeared, ready to do as Harry asked. "Go to Ron. Tell him we've been ambushed by dark wizards."

The Stag nodded and shrank into a ball of light before disappearing. "I hope that works. I've never sent a Patronus this far away before."

"What about Nate and Chuck?" Lily asked.

"We better get them away from here." Harry said. He leant over Nate, "Rennervate."

Nate's eyes blinked open, dazed. Harry cast a body-bind jinx on the wizard and levitated his body to hover out of the dim cabin.

"Come on, we have to catch the accomplices."

Lily helped Nate up from the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Aren't I supposed to be rescuing you?" he asked.

Lily smiled in reply.

On the top deck Chuck, James, Al, and Ginny were standing around a heap of bodies in handcuffs. Chuck's contacts were on the fringes, apparently still on the lookout.

"Seems we missed a lot." Lily said.

Ginny ran to Lily enveloping her in a hug.

"My forces were more than adequate to take care of things." Chuck said.

Ron appeared with Hermione and two Auror's. "What's happened?"

"Glad you guys are here." Harry said and went immediately into what happened.

"And you say these Muggles were involved?" Ron asked.

"What. In God's name. Is. A. Muggle?" Chuck hissed in annoyance.

"It's a long explanation." James said.

"So who are they?" Hermione asked, looking at the unconscious criminals.

"I don't know. Can you help me take them to the American consulate? We need memory modification for Chuck, Nate and the whole task force. I need to talk to the head of The Department for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry." Harry stopped talking as Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"We got this mate."

Harry smiled, nodding. "Okay, all of you of age help us. Lily, keep Nate and Chuck occupied until the obliviators get here."

"Obliviators? Dad is that necessary?" Lily huffed.

"Of course it is! This is a crime scene Lil and they're Muggles!" he gave her a crushing hug. "Don't move. I love you."

"Love you."

"I should go with you." Nate interjected. "These guys used to work for my dad. They were threatening me. That's Bronson Jacobs and Robert Johansen."

Harry thought a moment before nodding, "Fine. Lily stay with Chuck and his troop."

"Where is she?" Ginny asked.

Everyone cast a glance around.

"Lily?"

"Lily!"

"There must have been a rogue that got away!" James said, wand at the ready.

"Ron, Hermione, come with me. Al, Gin, James, go with Sampson and Smith to take these guys to the consulate."

"I'd really rather go with you Harry." Ginny said in a hostile whisper.

"I'm not wasting time arguing Ginny." He kissed her forehead. "I'll let you know when we find her."

Ginny looked as though she'd protest.

"Nate, Chuck, come with us." Harry said quickly.

Harry did a locator spell. "Fantastic. Let's go."

Harry grabbed Chuck and Nate by their arms as Hermione and Ron latched on, completing a lopsided circle and the group disapparated.

_Seems as though they just can't catch a break can they? What will happen to our foreign wizards and our very confused New Yorkers now? I bet The Hamptons are looking pretty preferable aren't they. Xoxo_

AN: Thank you for reading so far! Look for another chapter coming soon!


	5. The Rogue

**Chapter 5: The Rogue**

_And the group disapparated. _

_Hey upper east-siders. Gossip Girl here with the thrilling continuation of this soiree into society of the secretive kind. Just who is this rogue wizard and can Nate and Chuck handle the truth about their new friends? _

((((()))))

"Where are we?" Harry asked Chuck and Nate.

It was an abandoned warehouse by the looks of the place. Rundown and old and the sounds nearby indicated possibly on a railroad line somewhere.

Nate looked around as though he might be sick and Chuck was focused on a point behind everyone.

"Duck." He said.

All five of them ducked as a spell was sent over their heads.

"Hermione, protect Nate and Chuck! Ron let's go!"

Harry and Ron cast furious spells toward the attackers while Hermione put up a shield charm around Nate and Chuck. "You cannot leave this barrier. Don't even try." She said to them before following Harry and Ron.

"What the heck did they bring us for if they were just going to have us stay put?" Chuck asked indignantly.

"I think they're… wizards." Nate said, tasting the word on his tongue in confusion.

Chuck gave his friend a worried glance. "I'm glad you've reached the irrational conclusion."

"Well tell me Chuck, what is the _rational _conclusion?" Nate asked haughtily.

"There isn't one." Chuck admitted.

"Well then."

Chuck looked at the battle raging in front of them. There were flashes of light everywhere. The… spells (he hated to think of the word. It sounded so very juvenile) were mostly silent but now and again he heard screams in what sounded like Latin.

"We have to do something." Nate said.

"The lady said we couldn't move even if we wanted to." Chuck reminded him.

"Do you think Lily's in here somewhere?" Nate asked.

"Who knows? This seems like an awful lot of trouble for a girl you've only just met." Chuck said with an exasperated breath.

"It's my fault she got kidnapped in the first place." Nate said.

"We could have just paid him off." Chuck said.

Nate ignored this fact. "It's a good thing Blair wasn't around."

Chuck bristled at the mention of Blair but didn't comment. Nate smirked to himself a bit, knowing that Blair was Chuck's weakness – even if Chuck never admitted it.

"Hermione!" The redhead screamed, bringing Chuck and Nate's attention back to the battle in front of them.

"Ron!" Harry threw a curse over his friend's shoulder.

Ron attacked the last of the men and the warehouse went silent.

"Hermione!" Ron ran to Hermione and knelt beside her, taking her hand. Harry was muttering something, moving his wand in a complicated fashion above her; Nate and Chuck forgotten.

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

"It's okay, relax. We got them all." Harry said comfortingly. "I'm going to take Chuck and Nate and look for Lily according to the locator spell she's around here somewhere. Ron, make sure Hermione's okay; that was quite a curse."

Ron nodded, not needing to be told to fret over his wife.

"Ron I'm fine." She insisted.

"Oh hush." He retaliated.

The bickering continued and Harry almost smiled to himself. He reached Nate and Chuck who were still looking confused. "Okay boys. We're looking for Lily. She's in this warehouse somewhere. We're going to spread out – if you see her put up red sparks." Harry caught himself a beat too late. "Er… shout to me."

The three divided, but since the warehouse was open and spacious looking for Lily didn't take very long. As the three circled the giant room and met again in the middle Nate stated the obvious. "She's not here."

Harry did his locator spell again. It said Lily was in this room.

Chuck noticed an imperfection in the floor. "I think this could be helpful." He said.

Harry rushed to the ground and began inspecting the slight rise in the floor. "A basement." He said, mentally hitting himself.

Harry spelled the trapdoor and it opened silently. He looked down but it was vast and dark. He could see the first three stairs but nothing more.

"Ron, can you and Hermione handle those guys?" Harry asked, indicating the unconscious men on the floor.

"We got it Harry." Ron assured him.

Harry nodded and looked to Chuck and Nate. "If you go in there with me you may be in danger." He warned.

"We're already in danger." Nate said plainly.

"In case you didn't notice." Chuck added.

Harry let out a sharp, bitter laugh. "Fair enough. If something happens run."

Harry lit his wand and began down the stairs.

(((())))

Blair looked at her watch. He was late. She huffed. Boys didn't stand her up. It just didn't happen. She got out her phone and wrote out a text but before she sent it she deleted it. She would not text _him _as though she were waiting and had nothing better to do. If he was late then she would be even later. She left the designated spot and went to the coffee shop nearby. She sat by the window where she could watch the fountain but not be seen.

She checked her watch again. "Hmph."

((()))

James looked at his watch. "Shit." He exclaimed.

"Language." Ginny said halfheartedly.

"Sorry. I'm late to meet Blair." He said, taking out his cell phone.

He typed up a quick message. He was quite good with the Muggle contraption and considered getting one permanently; but once he was home he would have no reason to have one – none of his friends owned them.

The American Consulate was probably the most boring place on the planet, James decided. After all of the thieves were sorted into ne'er-do-wells and wizard ne'er-do-wells there was a lot of paperwork to sort out. Ginny didn't know what she was meant to be doing; this was Harry and Ron's department. Al and James were just as clueless and Ginny leaving all of the work to Smith and Sampson and causing Ginny to get more and more frustrated by the second that she couldn't have gone with Harry and actually been useful.

"What are you doing?" Al, who was anxious about Lily's whereabouts but frankly just as bored as James, asked.

"Texting." James said. "I had to tell Blair I wasn't going to be able to make it."

"Texting?"

Al took out his own phone and stared at it in confusion.

"Yea here…" James began explaining texting to Al.

Ginny nearly growled in frustration. Surely they should have been back by now.

"I'm going to go find them." Ginny said.

"Mom, dad can handle it." James said.

"We'll only cause more problems if we get separated." Al added.

"Well I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs can I?"

"Be reasonable."

"James telling someone to be reasonable?" Al said in mock horror. "I think the world is ending."

"Shut up, git."

Ginny knew her son had a point. So she waited, and stewed.

(((())))

The stairs that Harry, Chuck and Nate were descending finally came to a halt, the room below was pitch dark so Harry cast a brighter light charm. The room filled with a bright light the color of the sun. The basement seemed to be empty too.

Harry heard pounding coming from some hidden location. "Spread out. There must be another trick door." Harry said.

"Or an obvious one." Nate said, already running to the door.

"Nate!" Harry hissed. "It could be a trap!"

Nate was trying to pry the door open but it was locked and wouldn't budge. Harry came over and cast Alohomora silently. The door clicked open.

Lily was inside what appeared to be a closet. "Oh thank God!" she said hugging Harry. "I heard the fighting upstairs but I knew you couldn't hear me! I was so worried you would leave and I'd never be found! My wand and cell phone are up on that shelf." She said, pointing to an impossibly high shelf along the otherwise desolate wall. Harry summoned them and took Lily's hand.

"I am not letting you out of my grasp ever again." He said both sternly and with relief.

"Where's everyone else?" Lily asked.

"They're at the consulate." Harry said, "Come on, let's go. The Americans can sort out their own rogue."

The foursome went back up the dark long stairs and into the now empty warehouse. "Good, they've made it out. Hold hands."

Harry disapparated them to the consulate – a place he knew only because it was customary to know such things when traveling internationally.

The chaos that ensued was welcome and tiring. There were hugs, exclamations, explanations, and a few expletives from James. Finally things were settled; Joseph Lowry, the American Minister for Magic, sorted out all of the mess.

"I'm going to have to send the Muggles in for memory modification. That was risky Mr. Potter, taking them with you."

"They could identify people sir. And they wouldn't have stayed behind regardless." Harry said firmly.

"Well I'll have to contact your minister at any rate." Lowry said and Harry nodded.

"As for you two boys," He said, addressing Nate and Chuck. "Please follow me."

Lily realized that in a few moments Nate would have no idea who she was. The thought made her squeamish and she did something daring. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you for saving me. And I'm sorry you can't remember me. But I'll never forget you." She said this for his ears only.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Chuck tapped him on the arm.

"Come on Nate."

"This way boys."

Nate followed Chuck and the Minister, looking back at Lily with confusion and a small bit of knowing sadness.

((()))

_Looks like all is well on the Upper East Side. Except poor Blair getting stood up and Nate and Chuck not remembering a thing! Will all work out for the odd groups of people or is this really the end? Xoxo_

((()))

AN: Thank you for reading! I think another chapter or two ought to do it on this fic; so look for another installment heading your way soon!


End file.
